Psycho Brigade
The Psycho Brigade is a group formed from pirates, criminals, and dangerous supernatural men. They are not officially allied with the Wolveslandian Republic but they will assist them in an attack against the Kylelandian Empire. They tend to steal anything they can get their hands on whether that be WLR or KLE tech. The man who leads the Psycho Brigade is a mysterious man known as Psycho Pirate. He is a man who was gifted with supernatural powers and may actually be one of the most powerful beings to ever exist. He is one of the greatest threats to the entire universe but thankfully he usually prefers to act neutral but sometimes he will unleash chaos. Dangerous Prisons Strangely for a group of insane pirates, Psycho Brigade doesn't actually prefer killing their enemy. Instead, they like to take their enemy as a captive and throw them into a massive and Dangerous Prison. The Prisons themselves vary in style, security, etc. Unlike normal prisons, the Brigade's average prisons are surprisingly large and open with absolutely no roof to protect you from nature but you're free to roam around. However, the main yard of the prison is packed to the brim with other prisoners with guards on catwalks above keeping watch over the prisoners. There is a large gate in the main yard that opens for one minute of every day at a random time. This gate leads to a maze of death and chaos, the first main hallway that surrounds the outside of the main yard is full of traps and many prisoners will die navigating it. The next corridor is full of large killer animals that will chase after and kill you. After a long time of running around like a chicken with its head cut off while trying to find a way out you will eventually find another corridor full of pirates fully aware that you've escaped and they're ready to shoot you. If you somehow manage to make it passed all of these obstacles and you get on the exterior walls they will let you run away without a chase. In fact they may congratulate you, but Pirate behavior is unpredictable and you may be shot in the back. Additionally, to convince you to try to escape, Pirates will sometimes spray bullets at the crowd, airdrop some wild and vicious animals, and even drop a bomb into the massive crowd of prisoners. There is a solitary variant of these dangerous prisons where the prisoners are locked in single containment cells that are lined in long columns. They are still locked in a single large room but this time it has a roof to completely lock the men inside the large room. Pirates would patrol the isles while sometimes stopping by a cell to tease a prisoner. The main room is also still surrounded by the other dangerous sections of the prison in case of an unlikely escape from the main room. The main difference is if you break out of a solitary brigade prison, it is guaranteed that they will search for you and attempt to kill you. Inventory Weapons * Tele-Dart Rifle Defenses * Proximity Spring Cloud Infantry * Pirate * Psychos * Medic * Torturer * Engineer * Hacker * Thief * Hijacker * Spy * Radiation Warrior * Electro Charged * Psychic Charged * Commando * Psycho Pirate Robots *Battle Droid *Stealth Droid Vehicles * Scout Vehicle * Armored Personnel Carrier * Light Battle Tank * Main Battle Tank * Stealth Tank * Anti-Air Tank Walkers *Light BattleMech *Main BattleMech *Heavy BattleMech *Artillery Walker AirCraft *Spy plane *Fighter jet *Interceptor *Bomber *Dropship SpaceCraft *Fighter *Interceptor Large SpaceCraft * Battle Cruiser * Carrier * Stolen Apocalypse Ships Category:Roleplay Category:Factions Category:Roleplay Factions Category:Psycho Brigade